Studio RWBY
by tombraider123
Summary: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long are a team of young woman working out of their home to make the next big internet animated show. They'll face several things along the way, money, friends and other things, but it'll all be worth it in the end. (No Aura, semblance or Grimm AU)
1. Episode 1: Pilot

"Alright, we're nearly done, just gotta do this" Ruby said while looking at the computer screen with concentration.

Behind her was Blake Belladonna, a girl of 20 that she had recently met, and quickly became friends with.

"How much longer?" she asked with extreme excitement.

"Not much longer, go get Yang and Weiss" Ruby motioned to the door and Blake left.

What was happening was something amazing, something wonderful, they were uploading a video to DustTube. For last two weeks Ruby, along with Blake, Weiss and Yang had worked hard to create an animated show, and had just finished up on the first episode. The show was about four girls around 13 who develop super powers and have to battle a constant evil. They had a story planned out, but it was only the first episode.

The door to their 'studio room' burst opened as three girls ran in, two in their pyjamas and Blake in sweat pants and black hoodie.

"How long left, how long" Yang pushed right up next to her little sister and stared right at the screen.

It was showing the progress bar of the video, of which they had hours upon hours, several late nights and a countless amount of cups of coffees into.

"Just a few more minutes left" Ruby squeed.

As the two sisters had their faces glued to the screen, Weiss and Blake stood behind them; a little more composed.

The room they used as their studio was a regular sized room, enough to fit four large desk and four high end computers with two monitors each, courtesy of Weiss.

After what felt like hours to the four the video was finally uploaded without issue. They breathed a sigh of relief and Ruby sat back in her chair.

"Well, now what?" she asked.

The three looked at each other, not entirely sure. "Well, I suppose in the morning I'll get started on the script for the next episode" Blake said, writing was her field, along with some minor animation, like the other three.

Yang, surprisingly was good at the business side, Weiss did a huge bulk of the character models and Ruby did about 70% of the animation, all four of course did voice acting.

"Also, I forgot to tell you guys, but guess what?" Yang smiled and the others looked to her.

"I got our name made official, as of now we are Studio RWBY" she smiled as did the others.

"That's awesome, it's like we're an actually animation studio" Weiss gave a rare smile.

"Yea sis" Ruby yawned "But can we celebrate in the morning, it's nearly 1am"

"Yea true" Yang gave a yawn to "See you guys in the morning" she waved and left the room to head upstairs to her room, the others following along.

* * *

The next morning Weiss walked down to the kitchen in her night ware, her white hair still a mess from the night's sleep. Their home was two floors with three bedrooms and one bathroom, nothing compared to the mansion she grew up in, but she loved it none the less. It was still kind of confusing the other girls as to why Weiss decided to live with them in a place like this when she could easily afford a house that cost one million lien. In truth, she wanted to feel independent from her father and not have to rely on his money, it also helped she was allowed to be creative in this job. She still didn't like the fact the all their tech and equipment was paid for using her father's money from the small loan of $50,000 that he gave her.

Weiss pored herself a mug of coffee and saw Blake seated in her pajamas typing on her laptop, Weiss smiled.

"Getting the story done early?" she asked and took a seat next to her.

Blake was wearing short black shorts and tank top, similar to Yangs.  
"Yea, though I'll have to get Ruby and Yang have a look at it" she answered.

"So are you writing the script or-"

"Right now I'm doing a basic outline of the story, Yang told me her and Ruby are gonna get some more character development in today and some extras in" the girl answered.

Blake was an interesting character. She grew up in a poor home, and was a faunus. Faunus were beings that were humans born with a form of animal genes, Blake was born with cat ears, along with other cat traits, like a strong liking to fish. Along with that Blake loved reading, and with that she had a desire to write stories, so when she found a posting on Dustbook about a writer wanted she jumped at the offer, plus it saying that she'd be given a place to live helped as well.

"Well I hope so, that dolt can't stay seated for more than a few minutes without getting distracted" Weiss said then giggled, as did Blake.

"Well, I'm sure Yang will help and-" Blake was cut off with her phone vibrating.

"Huh, it's Ruby" she muttered and read the text.

 _Wanna get breakfast at that café down the street?_

"What did she say?" Weiss asked as she watched a show on the tv she had just turned on.

"She asked me if I wanted to get breakfast with her" she said and looked at the message, they had been living together for a few weeks now, and this was the first time this had happened.

"I wonder why?" Blake asked herself.

Weiss looked at her and shrugged "Maybe it's to celebrate the fact we uploaded our first video last night. Oh speaking of which I wonder how that went" Weiss said and fumbled for her phone to open DustTube to see their video.

"OMG" she half yelled and shoved the phone in front of her Blake, a rare sight of excitement from the heiress.

When the faunus girl saw the screen, she understood the white haired girls excitement, on it was their videos DustTube page, with nearly 15,000 views.

"Wow, and it's only been about 7 hours as well, people must really like it" Blake smiled and Weiss just looked at the number in pride.

"Do you think Ruby and Yang know?' Weiss asked.

Just as she said the two loud excited squeals could be heard from upstairs.

"I think they do now" Blake laughed and go to relying to Rubys' text.

 _Sure_.


	2. Episode 2: Day Off

Blake and Ruby sat outside with the sun beaming down on them. In front of them Blake had a mug of coffee and a muffin, whereas Ruby had a hot chocolate and a bunch of cookies. Blake watched in amusement and wonder at how fast Ruby consumed them.

"Um, shouldn't you slow down?" Blake asked.

To that Ruby replied "Nope" smiled and ate the rest and rubbed her belly in delight.

"So, Ruby I gotta ask, why did you invite me to breakfast?' Blake asked and took a drink from her mug.

"Well, to celebrate our first video of course, and now with the added bonus of like 15,000 views on it. What's not to celebrate" Ruby said and waved her arms in delight.

"I still can't believe it, I didn't think we'd get that popular so fast" Blake commented, feeling a slight ting of pride.

"Yea, but it's good to see those hours of animating payoff" Ruby said and took a large gulp from her drink.

"So I've been thinking about the show" Blake said.

"Right here" Ruby pointed to her head "Open to ideas please" she smiled as did Blake.

"I think we should make our episodes in bulk" the faunus said and took another sip.

"How so?" Ruby tilted her head.

"What I mean is animate, voice act and complete about, let's say 5 episodes, then put them out weekly" Blake explained.

Ruby nodded "That could take weeks Blake, I was hoping each episode would be about 10 minutes long" Ruby leaned forward and leaned on her arms.

"Well, Weiss could focus on creating the character models and rigs, we already introduced most in the first episode so she won't have to do too many. I have a good idea on where the show is going and could pump out those five episodes in a few days, don't worry Ruby" Blake gave her small, yet great smile.

Ruby couldn't help but smile back at her. "Well, we start tomorrow then. We can have today off" Ruby yawned.

Blake gave a confused look "Ruby, it's only 10am, how are you tired?"

"Because I didn't sleep until about 3" she said and Blake chuckled.

The two girls sat in silence and drank their drinks, soaking in the warmth and admiring the view. There wasn't a lot of people around as most would be at where ever they work at this time. Ruby was on a high since they episode release and getting to spend time with Blake added to it that much.

"There is one problem though" Blake said, her cat ears becoming slightly lower.

"What would that be?' the younger girl asked and took another sip of hot chocolate.

"Well, in the next episode there's going to be a male talking, and unless you or one of the other two can do a really good impression, we might be stuck" as she said this Ruby smiled slightly.

"Actually no, I know someone, he's a friend I met a couple of years ago, I'll give him a call later and see if he can" Ruby gave a toothy grin and finished her drink.

Blake breathed a sigh of relief at hearing this. "Thank god for that. I wonder what Weiss and Yang are up to?" Blake wondered.

"Well, they're like fire and ice, I can only guess" Ruby said and went to get another drink.

* * *

"Oh yea, I got you now" Yang grinned and showed a face of pure determination.

"Oh please, you think you can beat me with just a crossbow" Weiss laughed but was just as determined as the blonde.

The two sat in the living room, controllers in hand and were into their fifth game of Call of Duty. The score now was two each and this would be the deciding game, the loser, well the loser had to make the two lunch. Although the two of them could easily cook, neither really wanted to and had decided to make this match, with Yang being shocked at how good Weiss was at this.

It was all over when in the end, the white haired girl was declared the winner.

"Haha, don't ever underestimate you brute" Weiss pointed her finger to Yang.

"Yay a whatever, what do you want for lunch?" she got off the floor, still wearing her pyjamas as was Weiss.

"Just some scrambled eggs will be ok" Weiss said and got up to sit back on the sofa behind her.

Weiss turned the tv on and Yang went to work in the kitchen that was open to the other room.

"So you doing characters' tomorrow?" Yang asked and began heating up the frying pan.

"Yea, I have to make two major models for the next episode according to Blake and Ruby, your little sister text me just before our game. What about you, more business?" Weiss looked over to the blonde.

"Na, got a lot of it sorted yesterday, I'll help Ruby with the animation, if I don't she'll over work herself and pass out at her desk again" Yang giggled at the memory of a cute Ruby sleeping at her work desk, it was so precious she had to take a photo of it.

Weiss smiled at the memory of finding the small girl sleeping like a puppy.

"So, Ruby and Blake aye" Weiss looked over to Yang.

"Yeaaaa, what about them?" Yang looked at her unsure.

"Dunce, Ruby invites Blake out, but not you or I" Weiss put on a surprised look and walked over to Yang.

Yang just looked at her with a blank face. "You idiot Ruby likes Blake" Weiss exclaimed.

"What?" Yang said and quickly got back to the eggs.

"Yea, I believe Ruby has a crush on Blake" Weiss moved closer and watched Yang cook the eggs with stern eyes.

"That's long enough, take them off" she instructed.

Yang did as she was told and quickly grabbed two plates and laid out the scrambled eggs on the plates. The blonde handed a plate to the white haired girl.

"Here you are m'lady" she said in an overly posh voice.

"Dunce" Weiss deadpanned.

"Whatever, wanna watch a movie while we chow down?" Yang perked up.

"Very well, what film?" Weiss asked as she sat back down on the sofa.

"Well let's turn to your blu ray collection" Yang place her plate down and went to the large cupboard stocked with blu ray disk; all owned by Weiss.

"I can't believe you put these in alphabetical order" Yang giggled and found one she liked.

"This one" Yang held the case high in victory.

"Um, which one is it?" Weiss asked and ate some of her eggs.

"Lion King" Yang grinned and put the disk and started the film.

"Well, you could have picked worse" Weiss smiled and along with Yang, ate her lunch and watched the film.


End file.
